


Violet Knight

by Queen_Oval



Series: Salvia Kingdom [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Flowerboi! Harry, Macy is trying herslef, Princess Abigael is my girl, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Princess Abigael is coming to visit her best friend, Macy. What she did not expect was seeing her with her garden boy.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Salvia Kingdom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664473
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Violet Knight

Peace.

Harry and Macy have been by each other's sides for over two years now. During that time Harry was slowly but surely getting noticed by the head of royal guards. His dream of becoming a knight was slowly coming true. 

Macy’s dream of becoming the sole queen of her home country was still an uphill battle. There were times when the princess would seek her way into the battle room, where all the important decisions on the war were going east away from her kingdom. Macy would slip her way into the court and listen to the problems that her people were dealing with and how the monarch can help ease their pain. 

When Harry and Macy would find each other with the other person was not too busy. During those times, Harry and Macy enjoyed their time together. From the outside looking in, this was a very strange pair. A princess and a Gardener, the majority of the people in the castle didn’t quite understand it. 

But that all changed, when princess Abigail came for a visit. The princess of the North came unannounced. Her curly brown hair was held back with a simple red ribbon. The princess was walking around the castle trying to find her best friend. 

The princess of the north saw Macy talking to what seems like a servant. Abby’s face began to sour, why is she talking to the help? The princess thought, but that did not matter anymore she was too focused on wanting Macy’s attention. 

“Mace!” Abby shouted as she ran to her friend. Macy was surprised to hear Abigail’s voice.

“Abby?” Macy called out as she turned toward her close friend. Abby gave a giggle, her Mace was always so cute when she was surprised. 

“What are you doing here?” Macy asked, “Not that I don’t mind seeing more of you but, I didn’t receive a letter.”

“Oh you know how it is Mace darling, “ The princess said as she waved her hands around to gesture how it was an honest mistake, “ Just came back from the south, the wonderful place really. Maybe we talk over tea?”

Abby was hoping that would make the servant go away, the boy just stood behind Macy. Not really caring what the princess of the North just said.

“Oh, my,” Abby faked gasped as brown tea spread more on Harry’s white shirt,” Are you alright?”

Macy panic as she crouched down to Harry’s side, “Are you alright?”  
“I should be fine,” Harry gasped out, how hot was that tea, he thought as Macy examined his chest.  
“I’ll go grab some slave, Abby can you watch over him for me?” Macy asked, not clearly reading the room between her close friends.

“Sure thing darling,” Abby said sweetly.

With that Macy rushed out of the room, leaving the poorly injured Harry and Abby. The brown-haired woman 

Harry narrowed his eyes as Abby’s face, the garden boy knew she threw her tea on purpose. Her sitting there was making him angry by the minute. 

“I recommend you stay away from my Mace,” Abby said as she knelt down to the garden boy, “And focus on the flowers.”

“A knight? Poor flower boy Harry can’t seem to realize his place in life,” As she got up before getting back in her chair,” Macy will one day marry my brother. And she will not become your concern any longer once Hunter comes back from the war in the East.”

“You don’t know that,” Harry braked out as he stood up glaring at the princess. 

“You think you can protect her?” Abby laughed at the garden boy. How dare he decide to change his fate. How he acted so proud!

“I know I can, “ Harry said, Macy will make her own decisions. Not by me, or you, or even the king himself. Macy will decide what she wants.”

Abigaile failed silently not really knowing what to say next to the garden boy, “Is that so? Well, I hope you’re right, flower boy.”


End file.
